


Show You Around

by riversongshair



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongshair/pseuds/riversongshair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU- Age swap, Alex is younger, Matt is older.)</p><p>Matt Smith is new to the world of Doctor Who, having filmed a few episodes already, his character has come across a feisty woman to work with, River Song, and the young and vibrant actress Alex Kingston is more than willing to make Matt feel welcome to the Doctor Who world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You Around

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sexy little one shot I made off a request for an age-swap on tumblr.  
> Kudos and comments!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned these people and this franchise. Alas I don't.

Matt Smith had done many things in his life, he'd been in many productions, movies, plays and more, but what he never tried, was Doctor Who. Steven Moffat gladly presented him with the new role many months ago, and Matt couldn't have been more excited, especially as he walked on to the set of the TARDIS for the first time. By now, Matt had already filmed a few episodes, and now he was on the set to film the fourth episode of the fifth season. Matt walked out of the costume department, and onto the set of the TARDIS, where he saw his new castmate that he would be working with. Alex Kingston. While she was a young actress, she was very successful as well, having seen her in previous episodes of Doctor Who and other works as well he was quite looking forward to working with the feisty River Song. Alex was sat off the set, on a chair that was placed for her, she seemed occupied with her phone, but Matt decided it was best he made an introduction to her. He walked up to Alex, standing in front of her, he shielded some of the light that was shining on her, casting a shadow on her that Alex noticed, she looked up to see Matt, smiling down at her.

"Hello, Doctor." She smiled up to him, eyeing his bow-tie he wore.

"Hello, River." He played along, smiling. "I'm Matt Smith." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Oh I know who you are, Matt Smith. I've seen you in many things before." She grinned, putting her phone on the table to the side, she stood up to shake his hand. Only now did Matt notice that she was wearing her costume, a long black flowing dress, that dipped and clutched around her chest perfectly, his eyes instinctively darted down to her chest, and quickly darted back up before she would notice, "New to Who?" She smiled up to him, he was only a bit taller than him, even when she was wearing her crimson heels. 

"I suppose I'm still getting used to the whole thing. The hours, the schedules, the publicity. It's marvellous really. Each time I step back on here, the set's completely revamped." He grinned, looking around the set area.

Alex nodded in agreement "So true. I mean, this is my first time back too. I was on here before, for a two part episode with David. I really thought that was it for me. I was so thrilled when Steven asked me back, and since then, I've gotten to discover more of the studio and such."

"You mean there's a whole other part of the studios I haven't seen yet?" He looked at the young actress, he felt quite intimidated by her knowledge, but impressed as well, for someone who's only been on this show a few times, she's quite the lurker.

"Oh yes, darling. I can show you if you want?" She beamed up at him, with a small twinkle in her eye. This girl was trouble, he knew it. She seemed mischevious, much like her own character, but fun as well, and he really didn't want to pass up an opportunity to know more about his new job.

"I'd like that a lot actually." Matt nodded to her.

Alex grabbed his hand, pulling him a bit with her as they walked off the set to the back, where the staff didn't see them. Matt was startled a bit at her straightforward-ness. "W-what, now?" He said in a confused voice.

"Yeah! Why not? We've got time, they can't start shooting unless we're both on! They haven't seen us yet so they'll think we're still in costume and make-up or something!" She giggled, tugging at his hand to urge him to walk without hesitating. Matt sighed in a resignation, she was already too much for him, this girl was youthful and lively, and he'd give anything to be a young and lively twenty year old again. It seemed to Matt, that Alex didn't mind the age difference, she looked at him and treated him as if he were just the same age as her, and it comforted Matt, he didn't seem like such an older person around someone who made him feel young. Granted, at almost his fifties, Matt hardly looked like it, not even balding, barely any wrinkles, and only a few grey strand of hairs found in his wave of brown hair, that was styled to perfection. He still had his charm that he kept back in his younger days, many said that he only seemed to get more attractive as he aged, just like fine wine.

Alex walked quickly, hiding behind walls and sets when she heard any staff coming, and still holding on to Matt's hand to lead the way as she took him somewhere that got more and more isolated the more they walked. Matt started to feel as if his situation was just a bit wrong, being caught alone with a woman that was much younger than him, with an eye for trouble, she didn't seem to mind, or stop where she was going. Matt stopped walking after her.

"Alex, stop, they'll want us back soon and we're getting really far from the set." He said looking back to their path.

"Oh shut up." She grinned, tugging his arm again. "It's only a little bit more further..." She pouted to him, flashing innocent eyes that made Matt feel kind of bad, she did offer to show him around after all, the least he could do was accept good hospitality.

"Oh alright then. But we can't stay away too long." He quickly walked to catch up to her.

Alex turned around quickly, smirking to him "Oh don't worry, we'll be quick..." She grabs his hand again, rushing further until they stopped at a large door, that was closed. Alex smiled while facing the door, she turned the handle, hoping that the door was unlocked, and it was. Her smile widens as she pushes open the door.

"Where are we, Alex?" He peers into the room, it looked huge from where he was standing.

Alex pushes the door wide open, and signals for Matt to follow her, they walked into a huge room, surrounded by clutter and objects, some were absolutely tiny and others were massive. Objects were hung from the ceiliing, walls, and even strapped onto the floor. She turned around to face Matt, raising her arms to the place. "This, is the prop room. Absolutely huge, and also my favourite place in the whole studio." She smiled, walking inbetween props on the shelves and floors.

"The prop room? Are you sure we're allowed here?" He follows her, looking around the place, it has this sort of old, historic charm to it, a room that contained so many memories of past episodes, so many plots and vital points were made possible by the use of these objects. While he felt like they weren't supposed to be there, Matt felt his heart warm, as if the room welcomed him to the new job, he thought about all the props he might use in the future, and how they'd end up here in the end. He even spotted a few props that they used only a few weeks ago, still brand new, not dusty, as they sat there by the door, while in the furthest corner were some old Daleks that haven't been used in a while. 

"Oh who cares! It's not everyday you can see a bunch of Doctor Who props, old and new, that fans would die to get their hands on! Just as long as we don't take anything, we're fine!" She laughed, picking up random objects and touching surfaces that looked tempting to feel. She turned around to look at Matt's expression, she wanted to see if he liked the place, and by the look of it, he forgot all about the chances of getting busted in the prop room, and his face glowed with excitement. Inside he was a little boy at heart, with a love for Doctor Who. Alex ran off behind an object, lurking around even more inside this giant room and fumbling around a bit in the distance for a while. Matt didn't even notice, he was too mesmerized with the room.

"Hey Matt, come over here! I want to show you something." Alex called out behind an older version of the TARDIS. Matt skipped over the objects on the floor, following her voice from where she called him. 

"What is it?" He smiled, walking up behind the TARDIS where Alex was leaning against it.

"This." She smirks, pulling him with both hands by his tweed jacket, into a smooch. She pressed her lips hard against his, taking Matt by surprise as he flailed about slightly, unsure of what to do, he resisted, pulling back.

"W-what--Alex! What are you doing?!" He caught his breath, his eyes wide with shock. He straightened his jacket, standing back from her. He didn't know why he was so surprised, something about this girl made him sense that she was flirtatious and sexy, and while he did enjoy that kiss, being caught with a much younger woman wouldn't look too good for him or her.

Alex walked closer to him again, peering up to him and fixing his bow-tie, "Only having a little fun, sweetie." She purrs into his ear, loosening his bow-tie slightly.

Matt gulped, he knew what she was onto, and his heart started racing, in fear of getting caught and also starting to get incredibly turned on, "I-don't think...it's a good idea..." He said in a strained voice, trying to think about something else as he felt his stomach tighten under her small movements as she ran her hands along his shoulders and placed small light kisses along his jaw.

"Really? Why?" She said in a light-hearted tone, she smiled as she continued her actions, making it harder for Matt to think.

"I-I just think that...that someone will find us..." He gulped again, looking up, to anywhere but her, she had a crazed, lustful look in her eye, and he was already finding it so difficult to make the proper decisions under her charm. Alex laughed lightly, and walked up even closer to him, she placed a hand behind his neck, pulling his head to her so that she could whisper in his ear.

"No one will find us here. I guess we'll have to be  _very_ quiet." She turned his head to face hers and drew him into a much tenderer, passionate kiss, still holding onto the back of his neck. She pulled him closer by the collar of his jacket, slowly moving her lips against his. Alex knew that her charm was slowly unwinding Matt as he relaxed his body and started to kiss her back, allowing her to pull him closer until she leaned against the side of the TARDIS. She smiled underneath his lips when she realized that she was getting her way. Alex had a way around men, she could charm then easily until they'd be the ones begging to do things for her. 

Matt snaked his arms behind her, placing one to the back of her head and the other on her lower back, he walked even closer to her, until their bodies were starting to press together and they could feel the heat radiate from their bodies. Alex wrapped both her arms around his neck as they made out against the TARDIS door, Matt starting to press his body against hers in urgency. They felt themselves steam up with arousal as their tongues battled together. Alex broke the kiss to lean her head against the surface, catching her breath, while Matt creeped his hands down to her legs and thighs, gripping them to lift her up against the TARDIS so that he stood in between her parted legs, her long black gown draping over her legs. He pressed his hips against her center, and Alex bit her lips to stop herself from moaning out loud, Matt took control now, he moved his lips down to her neck and slowly rocked and rubbed his hips into her, the very feeling made her feel a flush of arousal fall down to her aching core.

Alex moved a hand back to press against the TARDIS so that she could levitate herself against his body, but accidentally slipped her hand along the handle to the door, causing it to open behind her and fall into it against the opposite wall, and Matt toppling in after her. His body forcefully against hers, he looked into her eyes just to see if she was okay, but noticed her burst into laughed, which was soon followed by Matt as well.

"Careful there..." He grinned, kissing her neck again, and hoisting her up against the wall again inside the TARDIS.

"I try to be." She breathed out, hanging onto him by the neck with both her hands around him, she thrusted her chest towards him, urging to feel more, it wasn't enough for her and she was starting to lightly moan with need. "Matt...Matt I need more." She cried.

Hearing her plead was something Matt never expected of someone like her, but found it arousing nonetheless. He ruffled up the long fabrics of her dress until he placed his fingers against the fabrics of her soaking knickers, she hissed as he pressed and stroked his fingers along the outside of her folds and Alex involuntarily jerked her hips upwards as he pressed in all the right places. He looked up to her face that was contorting with pleasure at each stroke, and that only made Matt harden even more, his hard-on straining against the confining fabric of his trousers. He rubbed his fingers quickly against her core again, taking her by surprise as she moaned out loudly by accident, she sucks in her breath in surprise, her face blushing a bit as she felt worried that someone might have heard her, but even more aroused at the thrill of being caught.

Matt laughed at her small embarassment and moved his fingers to the edges of her knickers, slowly pulling them to the side to press his fingers against her wet folds, he ran his finger along a straight line up and down her folds, stopping at her entrance before he thrust two fingers inside. Alex moaned loudly again grinding against his hand and starting to care less about who might hear her, but Matt silenced her with a kiss before she could make anymore sound as he thrust his fingers rapidly inside her, feeling the wetness rush out even more so and using his thumb to press against her clit. Alex bucked her hips again, and continued moving them to the rhythm he was thrusting into her, multiplying her pleasure much more, and within a matter of seconds Alex felt like she was about to explode with release. Matt knew she was close as well, feeling her walls tighten against his fingers as he thrust into them even harder, looking her straight into the eye just to see her come undone. 

Alex let out a choked moan, trying her best to not be loud as she shut her eyes tightly, shuddering with release that flooded Matt's fingers with wetness. He swiftly removed his fingers from inside her and worked on unbuckling his trousers as Alex leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Matt drew her into another kiss again, placing one hand on her ass and tightening around her cheek to pull her in, while his other hand unzipped his trousers and, with the help of Alex, pulled them down along with his boxers, letting his raging erection stand. He rode his hands up her legs, inside her dress until he found the hem of her knickers. With both hands he slid them down until they dropped to the floor and took this as the opportunity to grip her thighs so that her legs clung around his hips again. He pressed in closer to her, rubbing his erection against her thigh until he met her folds again, that were still completely soaked. Alex felt her heart race with anticipation as he rubbed against her folds until he finally entered her slowly and deeply. The two of them groaned as they felt the other against them, and Matt dropped his head to her neck, slowly sucking on it as he pulled out his hips to thrust them back in slowly again.

Alex's legs were shaking with need, still being sensitive from her previous orgasm, she felt herself burn inside as he stretched her walls, but at a maddeningly slow pace. "Faster.  _Oh, Matt,_ faster... _please..._ " She whispered, running her fingers through his hair and down his back. Matt was encouraged by her pleads again, and moved his hips at a gradually faster pace each time he thrust. 

"Yes-- _yes._ Don't stop, oh my God, don't stop..." She panted out, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts each time. Matt was now thrusting rapidly, feeling his legs start to tingle with both exhaustion and need, he felt her walls start to flutter along his cock, knowing that she was so close to release again, he thrust into her even faster so that he could relieve her first before he came, he felt like he was about to burst. Matt thrust twice again, before he felt her tighten strongly around him, and saw Alex drop her head back to lean on the blue wooden interiors of the TARDIS, letting out a guttural moan, a very loud one. But her head was far from where it was supposed to be as it left her through a mind-blowing orgasm. She grinded her hips against his, riding out her release, as Matt came into her by hearing her erotic moans. He weakly thrust his hips into her again before he was completely spent and moved out of her. 

The two leaned opposite each other inside the TARDIS prop, both not saying anything to each other at first until they had the chance to calm down from their hype, and Alex looked at Matt from her side, smiling with her mouth open as she breathed heavily from it.

"You're not too bad at this, are you?" She said breathlessly.

"I could say the same about you, Ms. Kingston." He winked back at her.

"Oh please, it's Alex. I'm not as old as you." She laughed as Matt faked an offended look.

"I've still got it." He said in a childish voice.

"Oh yes you have." She purred again with a smile, "See you around, sweetie." She whispered in his ear, before standing up properly and walking out of the small space of the TARDIS. She pressed her hair and dress down into place as she exited, before they would see what a mess she was, but it was too late as a woman from the production team stood by the door of the prop room. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and felt her face flush with colour, before Alex could say anything in her defense, the woman shook her head and laughed.

"Oh come on, you've got all of time and space to do that. Get back to set." She said in a tired tone, as the woman turned around to walk back to the TARDIS set, leaving Alex with her eyes wide open and Matt peering out from inside to check if the woman was gone, his face flushed with embarassment as well.


End file.
